


Pink Dress Fanart

by Mikazuki_Mitsukai



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Mitsukai/pseuds/Mikazuki_Mitsukai
Summary: Tim found a fanart of Batman in a pink dress.





	Pink Dress Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> The pathetic attempt at humor nobody wanted nor asked for.
> 
> Uhh... So, I don't know who the original artist of the picture is, but whoever you are I LOVE YOU!
> 
> And this is the byproduct of a hungry stomach and tired mind at 3:24 am, so I'm sorry for everything...
> 
> Here's the pic... https://goo.gl/images/gVSMgZ

Because Tim was a nice guy, he doesn’t use the fanart of Batman in a pink poofy floor length dress he found in the depth of the internet everytime Bruce was being annoying as blackmail material. Well, maybe not from that deep of an internet search, but he still had to scour through some other humiliation worthy stuff to settle on that one. The off-shoulder reminded him of that one disney princess’ dress whose name he couldn’t recall since _somebody_ confiscated his coffe and now he’s got attention deficit problem. Or memory deficit. Whatever.

**_ANYWAY_** , point being: Tim was a nice guy, so he doesn’t do that mean thing.

...

...

...

...

“Bruce, if you dare take _one_ sip from that glass, I’ll print out two of this thing in poster size, put them in unbreakable frames, hang one on the cave wall across the T-Rex, send the other one to Ra’s as a belated birthday gift, and send out a request to the original artist for more pictures of this fashion. In various other types of dresses and colors. And I’ll send every member of the Justice League copies of the photo album.”


End file.
